Alleys
by Shad0w blossom
Summary: This is what I think my oc dawn would be doing during RE3. Dawn walked down what seemed to be the 20th alley that day. Rated T-for strong language and gore.


**OK so I don't own wesker, nemesis or anything else that belongs to capcom.**

**(But I wish I did)**

**Well this is what I think my oc dawn would do if she was in the RE series.**

**Yea she's evil...well in this story any way.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and when the word look like **_~This~ _Its dawns thoughts. When their like ThisWesker is speaking. and when they look like **THIS** its good old Nemesis.

* * *

Dawn walked down what seemed to be the 20th alley that day. ~_Damn raccoon city is like a maze…only full of flesh craving zombies…yeah that sounds about right. ~ _She looked around to make sure there are no zombies lurking around. _~None, really? (Snort) that's a_ _first, those things are usually every where. ~_You would think that, since I was Albert Weskers right hand man in the S.T.A.R.S force I would be fine in this situation, then again this isn't a normal cop vs. crazed criminal thing. It's an ex-cop vs. flesh craving zombie thing. And the fact that Wesker isn't here for back up at the moment. He's back at the umbrella underground factory looking for the files on the Spencer estate incident. _~Damn I sure am happy I didn't get suckered in to going into that place. No but I was stupid enough to VOLUNTEER to do this mission. I swear I'm such an idiot at times. ~ _Dawn clutched her Tommy gun even closer to her chest. _~Well at least he gave me some kick ass guns. ~ _She couldn't help but smirk as she gripped the rocket launcher that was holstered firmly to her back. _~Okay Hun, I have to get out of this alley, their starting to give me the creeps. ~ _Dawn took a deep calming breath, the stale air made her feel dizzy but she continued to her destination. _~Onward to the raccoon city police department huh? Piece of cake, oh what was it that Wesker said I needed to do again? Oh! Yes I remember now, Jill Valentine is supposed to be in their. I have to make sure she gets exterminated. But I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something…something important... oh well. ~ _Dawn shrugged and continued her walk out of the alley. Once out of the alley Dawn stopped to look around. There is a fork in the road. The Right path is blocked by a massive fire. _~I really hope that isn't the way to the R.P.D or my mission just got a hell of a lot more complicated. ~_ The path on the left was inferno free. It was a long narrow path but she could still easily see what was down it. At the very end was an old door that desperately needed a paint job. It looked like a safe room door. _~Well that's nice to know that it's their just in case I do go the wrong way. ~_ On the left wall next to the safe room door was a rusty-but firm-looking gate. Only one problem, theirs a Cerberus in the middle of the path chomping on a dead guy, this wont go to well. _~Okay this is…okay; I can defiantly work with this. ~ _Dawn gritted her teeth in annoyance. _~I hate delay. And boy are these things sure getting in my way, if I could I would blow their brains out…but I need to save my ammo. ~ _Dawn put the Tommy gun back on its holster and swung it over her shoulder. Sighing she grabbed the two hand guns that are in her holster on both of her hips. She squeezed her eyes shut. _~One…two…three!!~ _Her eyes snapped open and she took off running.

* * *

The mutant dog looked up with tiny black eyes. It snarled revealing half chewed flesh, thick purple saliva, and long sharp teeth. _~Disgusting! ~ _Dawn took aim with her handguns and fired three bullets. Two pierced its head and one went into its knee cap. The Cerberus went down and dawn ran straight past it not waiting for it to get back up. She kept running until her hand gripped around the warm metal of the gate. She swung the gate back.

It gave off a noisy creaking sound. _~old ass piece of shit it's so damn loud. ~ _Dawn ran into another alley and slammed the gate shut behind her. Panting, she holstered her handguns and took out her shot gun. Cautiously she walked further into the alley. On the right side at the end of the alley theirs a door, also three zombies aimlessly walking around. _~I almost feel bad for the idiots. ~ _Dawn took aim with her shot gun and shot one in its head, the second in its knee, and the third in its head. Dawn ran up to the crawling zombie. She snickered with disgust and used the back of her shotgun to bash its head in.

* * *

Dawn walked through the door, and her beeper went off. She took the cell phone like communicator out of her back pocket. "Dawn speaking." Dawn was looking at the little device, at first it was static then Wesker popped up on the screen. _~Finally human contact! ~ _"How's the mission going?" Dawn ran her hand through her messy blond hair. "It would be better if your precious creations would back off." Dawn took a minute to make sure no zombies were in this alley. _~Oh joy I'm in another alley. ~ "_HmmmI see, have you met up with the Nemesis yet? "The Nem-THE NEMESIS?!?! Oh THAT'S what I forgot!" _~Aw man did I really just tell Wesker I forgot? ~ _Wesker looked angry. "How could you forget? Your supposed to bring his matter back" Dawns eyes went wide. "What? No I'm supposed to exterminate Valentine!" _~Or at least I thought I was…~ _Wesker shook his head disapprovingly. I hated it when he was disappointed in me.

"Nemesis will take care of valentine. You just have to knock him out and get his matter so we can have a back up in case things go wrong." Dawns face went red with embarrassment. "Ok I'll- Dawn was cut off by a tremendous roar. "**S.T.A.R.S!!" **_~Found him. ~ _"Dawn out." Dawn hung up the communicator and put it back in her pocket. She holstered her shot gun and got the rocket launcher out. She aimed for his chest. _~Knock out not kill. ~ _"Eat rocket" She growled in the most menacing voice she could muster. Nemesis roared and started to charge. Dawn wasted no time and fired the rocket. It hit Nemesis square in the chest and he was thrown back into the cement. Debris flew from the impact. Dawn threw the now useless launcher to the side; Un-holstered her Tommy gun and walked up to the unmoving tyrant. She pulled vile with a needle attached to it out of the pouch around her waist and rammed it into the Nemesis tyrant arm. Thick purple liquid quickly filled the vile. Dawn pulled the needle out of its arm and brought it up to her eyes and gave it a content flick. "Nemesis matter." Dawn gave a happy smile. _~Finally I can get out of here. ~ _"Mission complete" Dawn placed the vile back into the pouch and threw the Tommy gun back over her shoulder. "Good bye raccoon city." _~I better get out of here before nemesis wakes up. But on the bright side I didn't have to go into the R.P.D~ _Dawn started walking to her next destination. The helicopter out of this hell hole.

* * *

So what did you think? I want to post my oc's bio but...I don't know.

I'll post the alternate ending if I get 10 reviews.

But please do Review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
